FNAF: Rebooted and Relocated
by fivegamesatfazbears
Summary: The infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has opened a new location with new animatronics and a new guard. (Written prior to FNAF 3)


"Alright, I'll explain it to you one more time from the beginning, on July fourth I had just been hired as a night security guard at a little pizzeria called Freddy Fazbears..."

July 4th

At around 12:00 on my first night I headed to the security office at the back of the pizzeria and settled in. Now, at the time the job seemed easy enough all I had to do was watch some monitors for six hours. The first sign that something was wrong? Was probably when I received a phone call from my manager, she seemed weirdly detached from everything.

"Hello? Helloooooo~? This is your manager, we met during your orientation, remember? Anyway, I'm just calling to read out this mandatory message from the higher ups, y'know legal stuff. Ahem, Welcome to the brand new Freddy Fazbear pizzeria. An incredibly fun place for both kids and adults, where fantasy comes to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. If it is discover that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within ninety days or until the carpets have been properly cleaned and bleached."

"Alright now I know that doesn't sound too good but um, well you're not going to like this but there's some more bad news, the animatronics tend to wander a bit a night. So if you see 'em movin' don't freak out they're programmed to do that at night so the only thing you have to worry about is if they try to get into your office, not because they'll hurt you but because the signals their voice box lets out tends to short out some of the equipment. Anyway that's all you need to know, I'll check up on you tomorrow bye~"

By the time she was done talking it was around 12:30, I looked around the small office taking in my surroundings before I notice a small screen pad with a video feed directly to the buildings main stage where a single bear animatronic stood holding a microphone. During the day the bear was actually pretty cool in my opinion but at night it was creepy as hell; there was just something about the lighting or maybe it was because it wasn't moving but it just seemed sinister. I picked up the pad and flipped through the various rooms with the touch screen interface. From what I could tell from the cameras the building was actually pretty big, with 8 party rooms, a game corner and even one of those big jungle gyms with a ball pit. More importantly I noticed there were several animatronics first there was foxy the pirate who was set up in party room one along with his first mate called mangle, who was just a more feminine white version of foxy. Then there was Bonnie the bunny and Chica the chicken who were set up in party room two, it looked like they were shut down mid song when the pizzeria closed for the day. Of course there was Freddy at the main stage in party room seven. Lastly there was party room five which housed three human-like animatronics that were the companies attempt to appeal to older kids who outgrew the fluffy animal phase of their childhood, the first of the three was a female animatronic dressed like a chef complete with pizza stains on the apron though those were probably from children and not intentional, next there was a male animatronic that was made to look like a security guard, apparently it was based off of the security guard from the old place, apparently he was one of the most liked members of staff. The final animatronic was essentially a humanized version of Freddy Fazbear, top hat and all.

After I had flipped through the cameras and took note of where all the animatronics were I left the camera feed on party room 1. I had just set the tablet down when I heard this sound that I can only describe as metal scrapping against wood coming from down the main hall. Instinctively I got up from my chair, grabbed my flashlight from my belt and poked my head out of the security office window and looked around using the flashlight. I nearly had a heart attack when I spotted Freddy, the original one, slowly making its way from party room seven to party room six. I let out a deep sigh, I felt a little silly, after all I was told that they moved around. I sat back down in my chair while placing my flashlight back in my belt.

Nothing really noteworthy happened until around five fifty seven, I had just finished locating all the animatronics on the tablet except for foxy, he had been out of camera view for a few minutes now, I had no idea where he was but I neglected to check out my door. I heard metal footsteps rushing down the hall, I had no time to react when suddenly the fox animatronic charged through the security offices wooden door breaking it apart as he rushes into the room. I shot up from my seat and backed away, now I know I was told they wouldn't hurt me but I was more than a little freaked out by the giant mechanical fox standing before me. The fox slowly approached me, its mechanical jaws snapping as it got closer but it suddenly stopped and it seemed to power down. I ran past the fox, out of the office and finally out of the pizzeria, there was no way I was coming back to this job it was just too stressful...

**Hey, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of FNAF: New location. This is my first story I'm posting online so I'm sure I've made a few mistakes so just let me know if there's anything I need to improve upon!**


End file.
